De Que Te Puedo Hablar?
by InazumaGirl02
Summary: Lo volvi a subir!. One Shot. Bueno trata de que Kazemaru y Endo van a comprar el regalo para Aki. El problema es que Kazemaru quiere hablarle a Endo, pero siente algo de verguenza. EndoXKazemaru.


**Bien este One~Shot, lo subi nuevamente, porque habian muchos errores**

**Esto es basado un 40% en la vida real... Si la mia...**

**Eso seria...**

**Ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Antes de salir de la escuela Endo le pidio a Kazemaru que lo acompañara a comprar un regalo para Aki que estaba por cumplir años y Kazemaru acepto acompañarlo. Salieron de la escuela, en compañia de Goenji. Se dirigian a la parada de autobus.<p>

-Kazemaru, acuerdame de las cosas para esta semana- Le dijo Goenji, pero Kazemaru empezo a toser para pedir algo- Por favor?-

-Esta bien-

Habian llegado a la parada de bus y Goenji se dio cuenta que venia el bus que lo dejaria en su casa.

-Hasta mañana chicos-

-Adios- Se despidieron ambos

Luego venia el bus que llevaria a Endo y Kazemaru al lugar para comprar el regalo. Luego en el bus se hablaban poco, demasiado poco, a Kazemaru esto lo molestaba un poco, pensaba que si no hablaba lo trataria de timido o tonto y si le hablaba mucho lo trataria de loco o de un hablador sin mañana, en fin una situacion algo incomoda para el.

Al momento de bajarse se dirijieron inmediatamente a comprar el reaglo. Kazemaru veia unos peluches y Endo estaba en la fila. Luego de que ya lo habia comprado y cuando vio su bolso para sacar el papel de regalo, que ya lo habia comprado antes, se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia.

-Kazemaru...-

-Pasa algo?-

-Se me quedo el papel para envolver el regalo en la escuela...-Dijo timido.

-QUEEE?- Kazemaru grito y toda la gente que estaba comprando lo miro de bicho raro.

-Nos podriamos devolver?-

-Esta bien...-Solo lo dijo para pasar mas tiempo con su capitan.

Se fueron caminado en un dia de un sol ardiente que pegaba muy fuerte en las cabezas, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que a lo lejos venia Midorikawa y el peor enemigo de Kazemaru, Kido.

-Que tal, Endo?- Le dijo Kido.

-Bien y a ti?-

-Todo bien-

-Y a donde se dirigen?- Pregunto Midorikawa.

-Vamos de vuelta a la escuela, a Endo se le quedo el papel de regalo-

-Que tonto eres, Endo- Kido y Endo rieron.

-Si, lo es- Dijo Kazemaru recalcando el "es".

-Los acompañamos?- Dijo Kido

-No!- Dijo Kazemaru.

-Si- Dijo Endo.

Todos miraron a Kazemaru.

-NO! Se me callo una moneda!...- Dijo retractando el tema.

Iban caminando, pero esta vez era diferente Kido y Endo hablaban de cualquier tema y al parecer a Endo le entusiasmaba hablar con el. Kazemaru, por su parte iba cabizbajo y apreto sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-_Al parecer a Endo le gusta hablar mas con Kido que conmigo, odio a Kido claro pues el tiene temas que hablar con Endo, pero yo? No le dire que lo amo, bueno aun no...Pero de que tema debo hablarle? Futbol? Nonono, se entusiasma con la idea y no lo sacan. Escuela? No! Me trataria de un loco por la escuela. Vida privada? Nooooo menos me trataria de entrometido... De que rayos le hablo?-_

Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina de la escuela y se toparon con Kurimatsu y Kabeyama, que se fue hablando con Kido y Midorikawa, otra vez los dos solos y sin hablar. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y se reian juntos.

-De que te ries?- Le decia Kazemaru.

-Nada- Decia entre risas.

Habian llegado y subieron a buscar ese papel de regalo tan esperado. Endo se fue corriendo al baño tirando todas sus cosas y el buen samaritano de Kazemaru las recogio, se sento y las dejo al lado suyo.

-Ya vamos- Dijo Endo, que habia salido del baño.

-Bien-

Iban bajando y Kido, ya le habia empezado a hablar. En el bus Kido hacia todo lo posible para irse con Endo a su casa, pero al llegar al destino de parada, Endo dijo que no porque tenia que hacer otras cosas.

**Kazemaru 1 - Kido 1**

Kido y Midorikawa se despidieron de los chicos y Endo con Kazemaru se fueron caminando para otro lado.

-Endo, en que te vas a ir?- Pregunto Kazemaru algo ruborizado.

-En bus- Dijo cortante.

-A...-

-Y tu?-

-En el tren sub terraneo-

-Ahi esta- Dijo señalandolo.

-Si, lo se-

-Bien, cuidate, si?-

-S-si, tu tambien-

-Adios- Lo tomo de la cabeza con una mano y le dio un beso en la frente.

-A-adios- Se ruborizo mas que nunca.

Esa habia sido la conversacion mas larga que habian tenido, para que vamos a andar con mentiras.

**Al Dia Siguiente...**

Kazemaru estaba deprimido por lo de ayer, ademas veia como Endo se reia con otra gente y no con el, ni siquiera se atrevio a hablar sobre lo de ayer. Asi que permiso para ir al baño no fue a hacer lo que se hace en el baño, sino que a llorar.

-Porque? Estas cosas me pasan a mi el ser que mas quiero en este mundo, solo me ve como su mejor amigo y yo quiero ser mas que eso, porque no puedo? Yo prometo hacerlo feliz con todo lo que pueda, sino que me parta un rayo si es que no puedo-

**En otro lugar...**

-Profesora, puedo ir al baño, mi amigo Kazemaru se esta demorando mucho y me preocupa- Dijo Endo.

-Bueno, vaya-

Endo fue al baño, buscando de puerta en puerta si estaba.

-Kazemaru?, Kazemaru! En donde estara?- Dijo viendo el ultimo baño

-Que quieres?- Dijo Kazemaru apareciendo de la nada y con ojos llorosos

-Kazemaru! me asustaste...-

-Que quieres? Sino dejame solo-

-Kazemaru Que te sucede?-

-No te puedo decir...-

-Vamos dime, acaso son problemas en tu casa o familia?-

-No-

-Con algun amigo?-

-Eso no te importa- Endo conocia muy bien a Kazemaru y podria saber perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

-Entonces es con un amigo-

-Callate Endo!- Comenzo a llorar.

-Kazemaru, porque no me lo quieres decir?- Lo abrazo.

-Porque si te lo digo me odiaras!-

-...-

-Te iras corriendo y no me hablaras jamas!-

-Te prometo que no-

-Lo prometes?-

-Si-

-Bien, lo que pasa es q-que y-yo, t-tu m-m-me gu-gus... Basta lo que pasa es que te amo Endo! Te amo como nadie lo haria en esta tierra!- Se habia salido de los brazos de Endo y se paro bruscamente.

-Kazemaru...-

-Ahora corre y no me hables mas, como haria cualquiera- Se sento abrazando sus piernas en un rincon.

-No lo hare-

-Endo?-

-No lo hare por que tambien te amo- Se acerco a Kazemaru.

-Endo...-

-Kazemaru, yo tambien te amo-

-No... eso es mentira, porque prefieres hablar con los demas y a mi me dejas de lado y no me hablas- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es porque tenia miedo de que me trataras de tonto o loco o entrometido-

-Pero eras muy cortante conmigo-

-Cuando me pongo nervioso hablo cortante- Endo se rio dejando ver una sonrisa a Kazemaru.

-Endo...-

-Kazemaru me daba verguenza decirte todo esto...-

-A mi tambien-

-Pero ahora sabemos todo-

-Si...-

Endo y Kazemaru se acercaban lentamente, para topar sus labios con el otro, hasta que se dieron ese beso que deseaban desde hace ya mucho. Luego se separaron por la falta de aire

-Kazemaru, te amo-

-Endo, te amo mas-

Se besaron continuamente, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que se les hacia tarde para ir a la clase y decidieron volver.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado!<strong>

**Los personajes serian:**

**Kazemaru: Yo :D**

**Endo: Alguien O/O**

**Midorikawa: Mi Mejor Amiga!**

**Kido: Mi rival ¬¬ Pero aun asi me cae bien O_O Lo se raro...**

**Goenji: Otro alguien ¬¬ **

**Kurimatsu: Una compañera que habla muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho**

**Kabeyama: Alguien**

**Desde la parte en que Kazemaru se despide de Endo, es basado en la vida real...El resto viene de mi imaginacion y espero que se haga realidad!**

**Bye~Bye!**

**Cuidense**


End file.
